


【豆芽盾x吧唧】足恋

by Nothingbutslash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 主奴play, 足交, 项圈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingbutslash/pseuds/Nothingbutslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 个性阴冷腹黑的黑化豆芽盾调教抖M小吧唧，设定应该是在读书时期。</p><p>* NC-17  PWP  主奴play、足交、脏话等等，不喜误入、雷区别点！！！！！</p>
    </blockquote>





	【豆芽盾x吧唧】足恋

**Author's Note:**

> * 个性阴冷腹黑的黑化豆芽盾调教抖M小吧唧，设定应该是在读书时期。
> 
> * NC-17 PWP 主奴play、足交、脏话等等，不喜误入、雷区别点！！！！！

“你很喜欢这样，是么？”瘦小的金发男孩用脚尖挑起腿边人的下巴。

“是的…主人。”棕发男孩低下头，虔诚的亲吻上对方的鞋面。他的脖颈处戴着刻有“Steve”字样的皮项圈，全身上下只穿了件贴身的衬衫。

Steve眼眸微眯，视线从人弯腰勾勒出的优美线条移动，在重新落回到对方脸上时开口，语气带着命令的口吻，“把我的鞋脱了，Bucky。”

Bucky的眉眼间露出难以掩饰的喜悦，他一手托着鞋底，一手替对方一点点脱去鞋子，把两只皮鞋整齐摆放在一边后，他捧起男孩的右脚，脚上的白袜对他有种无法言喻的诱惑。他将鼻尖贴上去闻嗅，用力一吸，那独特的汗味钻入鼻腔，流入肺中，这个气味让他迷醉。

在那一瞬，Steve从那双淡蓝的瞳孔里捕捉到了一丝猎食者的贪恋，这让作为主人的他有些不悦，猛的收紧手里牵连人项圈的绳子提醒自己的主控权。

“对不起…主人…对不起…”勒紧的项圈让Bucky意识到越界，他停下动作卑微的蹭弄人的膝盖乞求原谅，待脖颈的压力舒缓才敢继续，刚想伸手脱人的袜子，项圈又被扯了下。

“给我用嘴。”Steve话语冷硬。

Bucky顺从的点了点头，用牙齿咬住右脚的袜子边缘轻轻下拉，一直拉到不能拉动后再咬住脚跟的那一面下拉，同样到不能拉动的位置再回到前面，如此重复动作直到把袜子褪到脚踝处，他一口叼住袜尖把它彻底褪了下来。

Steve并没有让他去脱另一只袜子，而是翘起右腿，脚尖戳弄人的唇角，“用舌头好好伺候，弄的舒服就奖励你。”

Bucky的眼睛始终没有离开人的脚，他的脸贴近脚心，伸舌像小狗般舔了起来，不紧不慢的从脚跟一路舔吻到脚掌，一下一下的舔弄挠得Steve有些痒，但唾液把脚心浸湿的感觉却隐隐的挑起了他的性欲。

下一秒，他纤瘦的前脚掌就被对方含入嘴中，五根脚趾挤在狭小的空间里，那种被温热的口腔包裹感让金发男孩低吟出声。

对方的反应像是无形的鼓励，Bucky开始挨个舔起人的脚趾，他先含住大脚趾吸吮了口，张开嘴用牙齿小心的叼住根部缓缓由下往上搓动到趾间，这样反复几次，疏经活血的同时舌尖配合的伸入趾缝来回舔舐，这五根脚趾轮番下来，弄的人脚趾充血发涨，舒服至极。

“你是帮多少人舔过了，嗯？”说着Steve恶劣的用脚趾夹住人的舌头，又抻又扯地玩弄起来，脚掌擦蹭过舌面，在对方打算收回舌头时下压，脚趾往里插入，直塞到喉口的深度让Bucky难受的呜咽。

“怎么，不喜欢？”Steve故意用脚趾抽插起人的嘴。

口中强烈的窒息感逼得Bucky的双眸闪着水光，他摇了摇头否认，张大嘴试着承受，无法下咽的唾液顺着唇角滴落到敞开的衣领里，从Steve的角度俯看，对方的两颗粉色乳头格外的招摇，惹人采摘。

从人口中抽出黏糊湿滑的脚趾后，他抬脚就踩上其中一颗乳粒，在脚底来回搓动，不时还用脚趾夹住拉扯。

“嗯……嗯…”这种羞辱给Bucky带来莫名的快感，赤裸的下身很快有了感觉，他挺起胸几乎是迎上对方的脚底，乳头在碾压蹂躏中明显肿大一倍，像小葡萄般挺立在胸口。

对方享受的呻吟和明显的勃起，Steve全看在眼里。

“看你那么听话，伺候的也还算舒服，就给你奖励。”他缓缓下移来到Bucky的下体，轻抬脚掌，弓起脚趾，把人的阴茎推到小腹上，开始上下搓弄起来。

突如其来的足交让Bucky浑身都兴奋得颤抖不已，他拼命克制住按住人脚、狠狠蹭磨脚底的冲动，微微耸动屁股来获得丝丝快意。

这样的反应反而让Steve玩心大起，他一会儿分开脚趾夹着阴茎上下撸动，一会儿又向下揉弄起囊袋，脚趾撩拨睾丸。

似乎觉得还不够，他干脆把龟头放进脚趾弯曲和脚掌之间的窝里，使劲扭动按揉，湿热的脚汗不断刺激着敏感的龟头，马眼很快淌出兴奋的淫液弄湿了脚趾。

“哈……哈…”Bucky发出粗重的喘息，口鼻中闻嗅到的汗味和下体销魂的酥麻在体内融汇膨胀，他感到头晕目眩，浑身发热，性器止不住的抖动，跃跃欲射。

 “光踩几下，就想射了么？是不是连后面的洞也兴奋的湿了呢？小母狗。”Steve嘴角一勾，脚下猛的用力踩了上去。

这一下直接把Bucky推过临界点，他的呼吸短暂停滞了片刻，身体放松的瞬间，一道道白浊喷射而出，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛也因为巨大的快感而流出了泪水。

“不想说点什么？”Steve看着眼前的男孩失神的眼眸逐渐恢复清明，笑着把脚底的精液蹭上人的嘴角。

Bucky挂着泪水的睫毛轻轻扇动，湿亮的红唇吐出引人兽性话语：

“谢谢主人让母狗射……”

Steve眼角的笑意变深，对方臣服的姿态有种使人难以自拔的凌辱美。

下次，该玩点更有趣的东西了。

——END——


End file.
